


Just Another Sinner

by Galaxy_Snow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is sweet, Blood, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Updates at random, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Snow/pseuds/Galaxy_Snow
Summary: With everything wrong with the world there is the uncertainty on death. Many debates about it where you go, the nothingness after, if your soul moves on to another creature. But no one wants to die even in their old age. But life has a different plan. You find your self dead, killed, suicide whatever happened you know in your cold dead heart you deserved to be here. You don't have an exact memory on your death but you do have flashes of what happened in your mortal life.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Kaila Caine is just a name I'm going to use as a place holder for the name you can change it to whatever you want.

_ Kaila Caine _ _   
_ _ ‘1996-2019’  
_ __ 'A daughter loved by many a good soul gone too soon'

Kaila had her whole life ahead of her, she caught the attention of many men around her; the occasional female, But she only had eyes for one.  She was an absolute dream to do anything the man she loved asked of her no questions. Even if she wasn't into much sexual activity, she does it for him, She cooked for him, Cleaned, killed, the perfect girl. However, she was naive and blinded by her love of a man who only used her so he wouldn't get his hands dirty, he was a crooked man, and soon it led to her doom. Unknown for what happened that led to her ultimate death all she could feel was hate toward the man she used to love.

"She and I were going to live our lives as husband and wife When I heard about this it broke my heart I don't know if I could ever find another like her, so devoted to making me happy, she made me feel loved, she made me feel as if I was the only man in the world she was my world, She would have been an excellent woman but god had her sent back to the world above, she was a soul to good for this world, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life missing her," He said. Her funeral was attended by her friends only the man she used to love knowing the truth about her death about the things she did.

She watched her funeral happen from the Television. It was sent as a disk to you once it took place. You didn’t feel much regret for the things you did, whatever memories you have of your life. The few you did the first and important one was loving that man. You feel that you still would do all the same sinful things because that's who you were deep down. He only help get you there and hide the things easily mostly as a fake alibi. But alone you would have left the world with unclean hands and something worse than the lies on that rock.

You found that hell wasn’t any different than the surface world. Just all the bad things on the surface world were easy to see because no one hides under a mask keeping up with society. But you still left the world with people who still thought the world of you, you left your job as an interior redecorator a good one at that. You always had a knack for making things seem beautiful on the surface to hide everything. With that, you loved art, so much for beauty in this sinful world. 

Well at least until the princess opened her hotel for rehabilitation time for you to cash in your favor to her girlfriend. Without her, you probably would be worse off in this world.


	2. ~1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Kaila Caine is just a place holder you can change it to whatever you want

Charlie’s disastrous interview was hilarious. Rehabilitation of sinners was a laughable thought, why leave this place? it’s not like Haven would be any better. I saw a glimpse of the girl who helped me, I mean I would recognize that X anywhere. Of course, she would be with Charlie there. A debate was placed in my mind, ultimately I owed her I could help in some way then I’m out. Owing people I don’t like. I walked there it was a rather long walk till I found Hazbin Hotel in bright lights. ‘Maybe I misheard her either that or I’m at the wrong place’ Regardless I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened and I saw Vaggi with a sour face.”Hey,” She said relaxing just slightly when she saw me. “I don’t know is a good time to be here,” She said. “Nonsense, The more the marrier,” I heard and saw the radio demon behind Vaggi. “Pleasure to meet you darling, and what brings you to this establishment?” He asked as he pulled me in, shaking my hand.

“I thought I could help,” I said and just by looking at the lobby, I know it really needs to be fixed. “By the looks of this Lobby alone, I say this place needs some TLC with as much L and C hell can get,” I continued. “So what is it you do toots?” Well, Charlie said Angle dust was here. “Before I died I worked as an interior designer, or in other words I remodel homes make it more functional and whatnot, but in this case just make less of a dump,” I replied.

“That’s awesome, Hi I’m Charlie, welcome to the Happy Hotel,” She said, well that’s not what the sign said. “Kaila,” I said. I pulled out my tablet from my shoulder bag and started my program to make a model of the hotel. “How long has that hole been there?” I asked. “Maybe a few minutes why?” Vaggi asked. “Well, it means that this has good structure, especially with that boat hanging out the side of the hotel,” I replied. I continued on with the diagram of the hotel. “Would you like to join us for lunch?” Charlie asked.

“No thank you, I ate not too long ago,” A lie. I don’t eat much maybe like every three days or so. I made a list of what is needed to fix up the place. She left me alone eerie quiet, just how I like it. I walked upstairs to continue the diagram of the hotel. I take each room and will chart them there, for now, I note how many doors to the rooms on each floor. I could feel someone or something behind me. I turn to see an unnatural shadow against a wall. “Go back to whomever you belong to I don’t need some distraction following me,” I said turning around and continued on my path.

“Forgive me, I just notice you weren’t down in the kitchen with us,” I heard Alastor said I rolled my eyes and sighed. I continued on with what I was doing and gave him my answer, “As I already told princess, I’m good, enjoy whatever you or someone else made.” I continued on and I saw the boat well part of it. There was a hole in the wall and a shelf just leaning on the boat and the 3rd floor of the hotel. ‘Thrown clearly, but only the top half was here,’ I put my Tablet away and summoned a flame in my palm. I spread my wings looking at the inside of the boat. “A curious little fox,” I heard him state, he wasn’t wrong. “This place my be stronger then I originally thought, if a small portion of the hotel can hold up roughly twenty-six thousand tons that is, maybe this would be of use,” I said astonished. I loved big projects and out of place things making it into something wonderful, much like art something completely unique. 

“I don’t see why a broken boat would be any use, I could just easily get rid of it,” He commented. “No,” I simply said. I landed in front of him, he was taken back by such a simple word. “What you see as meaningless I see potential, as old fashioned as you are I don’t think you would understand the current creativity of modern-day,” I continued that did something to him. “Awe did I pinch a nerve, sorry deer,” I said with an uncaring shrug.

He just kinda stood there Radio dials in his eyes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Come on, are you just going to stand there? I got work to get to,” I complained. He regained his composer, “Darling what year did you die?” He asked, odd question. “2019,” I simply answered, “So about a year upon the mortal plane, but here almost a year and 6 months, call me young, kid or whatever you’re going to say, I heard it all, I really need to go shopping for supplies to at least work on the lobby,” I continued.

“Impatient, just like your current generation, haven’t you heard that patients is a virtue?” He inquired I snorted a bit. “Really? Virtue? Like that’s happening in hell, See ya Bambi,” I said and walked past him walked down the stairs. Down to the lobby, they really need an elevator for the 5 ish floors in here. Well before I go to drastic with design I should consult with the princess but maybe I could patch up the holes in the wall.

I just went down to a construction like place to get the basic necessities to patch up the wall. I checked the approximate of the main hole and got plenty of extras to make sure it’s done right. I bought what I needed and it was heavy I just ‘borrowed’ a cart like thing made for transfer this kind of stuff. “Hey, foxy whatcha doin’ there?” I heard “Beat it hon,” I said continued on to the hotel. He won’t let up, I smiled. “Oh what the hell, whatcha need?” I said and threw my arms around the stranger. And a completely innocent smile on my face. He put his hands on my waist with a smirk. “Well since you asked, I thought we c-” I set him on fire and giggled maniacally. “Oh, an old trick never gets old,” I continued to laugh. He ran down screaming I just stopped laughing seeing it not rather fun anymore. “Just another weak one, your no fun,” I complained. I just rolled my eyes and continued my way undisturbed humming a tune in my head. I saw Vaggi just sanding outside.

“How’s it hangin’?” she asked more chill now. “Meh, burned a guy for trying to hit on me, funny at first, but he was just kinda weak,” I said and got to work on fixing the hole. “It happens,” I snickered, I saw her smirk a bit. “So you really know how to fix up places?” She asked. “Yeah, as I said did it before I died, I had a knack for finding or making a place look beautiful,” I said creating the mix to place the bricks together. “So much for that here, but what do you do here?” She asked so many questions with her. I like silence more often than talk. “I get some jobs done here and there patching up places from the turf wars and such, it pays rather well,” I said. She nodded not know what else to say. “Um… See ya later?” She questioned. “Sure,” Then she left me alone I got to work after the mix was ready. I just hummed to a tune in my head.

Hours of work it fell into night, Charlie came by, “Hey, so it’s getting late and I love the work you done already, it’s not always safe a night so you can stay here if you like,” She offered. “Sure why not,” I replied. I got up some of the mix on my clothes. “Eh, don’t worry about it,” I said. I put the cover over the bucket. “I can take care of this for you, your room is on the top floor, numbered 505, You’ve been working so hard already so Vaggi and I put you on one of the nicer rooms,” She said I nodded. I walked into the Lobby and took off my shoes, not a good idea to wear flats by meh. I walked up the stairs to the top floor and looked for 505 which wasn’t difficult.

A lovely room, I thought and closed the door behind me. I put my bag down on the nightstand next to the right side of the bed. I looked threw it for and an extra shirt. I took off my current one. I put on a black and white horizontal striped shirt, I love stripes. I didn’t bring extra shorts so I just took them off leaving me in my underwear. I also took the CD of my funeral and played it on the TV set in the current room I’m staying in. _‘Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to commemorate the loving memory of Kaila Caine-’_ the preacher started out I got out my tablet to draw a few ideas for the lobby.

_‘-A good soul from a good home, unfortunately, has returned to the heavens above to join our loving father forever surrounded by his love and lost loved ones,’_ He continued. I looked up to see my mother was up there ready for her speech, tears streaming down her face. She looked like she was in her late 40’s. _‘I’ve watched her grow up she was an unusual child but a sweet girl,’_ “That sweet girl you speak of doesn’t exist anymore mother,” I spoke as if she could hear me. _‘She loved fire and art she was so creative and that followed her in her career’_ she continued. _‘I was happy to hear she found someone special in her life, but I never imagined this would happen to her, she was so young and no one should have to watch there child to be put in the ground,’_ she wailed. “Too late for that, I bet you’re living it up and I was just in the back of your mind, you have others to keep you company someone that won’t disappoint you if you ever found out the truth about me,” I replied. 

“Talking to the Picture show, and I thought I was insane,” I heard a radio-like voice say and I see him in my room. “Most demons ignore their funeral especially on the picture show,” He continued, “She seems rather young, almost looks like you, sister?” He asked.

“Mother, why are you in my room?” I asked then I heard his voice. I scrunched my nose and picked up the remote but it didn’t work. _‘She and I were going to live our lives as husband and wi-’_ I walked up to the TV and the player to fast-forward that scene to the next person. “Interesting,” I heard him say.

“You never answered my question,” I stood up to face him. I know I was in my underwear and a striped shirt, he never once looked at anything other than my face when he was looking at me. “I just heard some noise in here and figured I come by Little fox,” He said. “And besides you didn’t eat dinner,” He continued. “I’m fine, clearly,” I walked back to get the tablet and continued on with the ideas for the lobby. “They speak highly of you, what did you manage to do little fox?” He’s still here. “Why do you need to know?” he was kinda getting on my nerves. “You skipped a particular part of your funeral, why is that?” He asked. “It’s nothing you need to worry about alright, now go sleep or whatever you do this late, I’m trying to work,” I said clearly annoyed his smile grew wide, “Ah, just trying to get a rise out of me, for what some entertainment?” I asked. “You got what you came for right?” I asked.

He shrugs his shoulders, “You are an enigma,” I said and booped his nose. He grasped my hand ticked. “ _**DON’T TOUCH ME!!!** _ ”


	3. ~2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Kaila Caine is just a place holder you can change it to whatever you want

_ “What did you get into this time hon?” He asked, my pants and shirt had splats of blood on the front of them, My skin was cleaned before he got home, and he noticed blood on the wood. “More like who got in, Bastard tried to take me away from you,” My voice was sweet and caring. He put the groceries down and wrapped his arms around my waist, sighing as I placed my arms around his neck. “You’re not mad are you?” I asked kindly, he shook his head. _

_ “No, not at you, no one saw it right? I wouldn’t want my little devil fox to get in trouble,” He said, a bit concerned. He really loves me, he makes sure my little secret is safe with him, I keep us protected for good. No one to hurt us, no one to mess with me just the two of us as he said. “No, I made sure baby, and I learned my lesson never bury the body too close to each other,” I said and placed my head on his chest. I love how his heartbeats. “Please clean up the mess soon, I don’t want the dogs looking for us, my darling devil fox,” I smiled contentedly. _

_ “Anything for you, love, what do you want for dinner,” Just another Thursday for us. _

I woke up one reason I hate sleep, repulsive memories of my mortal life. I moved my legs over the bed setting them on the ground feeling it a bit wet, I look to see yellow paint, I sighed and looked around to see a canvas painted with paint surrounding it. “What happened this time?” I picked it up and saw a dimly lit room looking at figures in the corner on top of each other. It's too dark to see what's really going on in the painting, “Another cryptic memory or message, I have to put this with the others later,” I spoke to myself. I put it down leaning up against the nightstand so it could dry. If there was still wet paint on the ground, more than likely the paint on the canvas would be too. I walked to the bathroom and stripped and took a warm shower. ‘I’ve got questions for you~’ I started to sing this song pop in my head most of the time. ‘Number one tell me who you think you are, you got some nerve tearing my heart apart~’ I continued, ‘Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool, I should have seen it from the start; Number three Why weren't you who you swore to be? Was I just some game to you?~’ I finished and hummed some of the tune. I finished with the shower no more paint at least on my foot. I tried off with a towel and put on the messy close I had on the day before. I should really go home and pick up some extra clothes at least.

I walked out of my room and saw small cyclops cleaning the halls. “Hi, I had a question for you,” I walked up to her and she saw me and ran up to me quite quickly. “I saw you fixing up that hole the other day, such a mess but I cleaned it up for you, but it’s fixed now so I’m not complaining, hi I’m Niffty, I heard your name was Kaila right?” She said excitedly, she was a fast talker and quite energetic. “Yeah, but I had a little paint mess in my room, and I was wondering if you could point me to the cleaning supplies,” she gasped.

“You paint, and you fix up places, don't worry about cleaning up the mess, I can that what I’m for,” She said happily, “sure if that’s what you want to do, I have to go home and get some more stuff, I can go and get come paint cleaner,” I said then walked downstairs to the outside. 

Going home some crisp lowlife sinners around my protective ring of fire. I dismissed the ring of fire around my house and got a bag of clothes and another set of shoes, ones that I haven’t ruined. I looked at the other 2 paintings I had of a dark/dim room. One hardly visible person always there I feel anger and heartbreak and I don’t know why. A low growl came from me as I just put them both in my bag. I had other paintings I created in my sleep but only the 2 dark ones I took. I finally get the paint cleaner for Niffty and some bare essentials before I left.

I left my home but put a ring of fire around it once again just enough to protect the interior and exterior of my home, any who enter with be burned beyond most sinners capacity and die mostly, more powerful sinners would still be burned but not killed I think. I really encountered the weak ones. Making a fire like this drains my energy but it still stays after a long rest, it also helps that I own a small part of the 4th circle. I didn’t feel like walking or flying I see a car I step in front of it and the car stopped. “Are you crazy lady, get out of the fucking road,” A guy shouted. “I need a ride,” I simply said. His face never strayed from annoyance. “I’m not a fucking taxi driver, get the fuck out before I cut you,” I laughed and he looked at me like I was insane. “Oh please save your measly threats for the weaklings your mug, I’m not one you can easily get rid of,” I replied with a smile. “You see that pile over there?” I asked a stack of burnt bodies just there, “If you don’t give me what I want I will burn everything you own and cared about to the ground, torture you loved ones in front of you while you helplessly watch them burn slowly, after that I will cut you open and take out your organs and hang them on a wall like a holiday decoration all but your heart and brain, keeping you barely alive as I skin you, You will beg of death, pass out from the pain and then I will carve out your heart and burn the rest of you to a crisp,” I threatened and he was terrified.

In my rant I walked to the passenger side door, my eyes were now flames, and my hair was on fire and I glowed and a psychotic smile was on my face as I watched him cower. “O-Okay j-just get in,” He stuttered I cooled down and got into the passenger seat placing my bag on the floor next to my feet. “You could give the Radio Demon a run for his money,” He commented as I got in. “Where to?” He asked.

“The seventh circle, a bit of a drive you don’t mind do you?” I asked and he shook his head vigorously. We got to the seventh circle and every time he pasted a radio tower he shivered. I told him where to go at this point and to the Happy Hotel, we were. “Why here, Don’t tell me you believe in that shit about redemption,” He laughed, not scared anymore.

“I don’t need to explain myself to someone as pathetic as you,” I said and got my stuff and got out of his vehicle a fair distance. Before he drove away I set his car on fire, the tires blew up and he got out of the car as it lost control the engine blew up and so did the car. “Are you insane?! Do you know how hard it is to get a car down here?” He asked, pissed.

“I thought- Nevermind you aren't worth my time,” I said and just before I walked in I snapped my fingers and he was on fire screaming and running down a street and I walked into the hotel. I see Angel and Husk at the bar just kinda shock I guess. “You good babe?” Angel asked. “I’m good, he was just so rude and you know how it is,” I said with a smile.

I felt an arm around me and I was close to a tall and scrawny guy and that radio like voice chimes in “What a lovely show you put on darling, just wonderful, you threatening him was just so entertaining I could hear that lonesome sinner quaking in his boots, and that threat was a true masterpiece,” He started laughing. “You followed me?” I was a bit confused. “Oh, nononono, I just happened to tune into that radio of his when I heard your little conversation,” He clarified. “Okay, sure, whatever,” I said I don’t believe it entirely but whatever. Time to get back to work.


End file.
